Dark Hearts
by its-nobody
Summary: Castiel and Sophronia got in bet if Nathaniel is still bad enough to broke the heart of another innocent girl. In the end Sophronia have to pretend she's also in love with him and then dumb him. But maybe even not true love changes people no matter how much darkness they have in their hearts.


**Chapter 1**

* * *

Going to school is not an easy task. Especially, when your best friend keeps nudging at you the same thing every day.

"There is no point going to this class Soph. You know how it is. Always the same."

I sighted desperately. He was totally right. We had few classes - Math, than American History, than only God knows what. I don't even know my program and it's barely Tuesday.

"It's sad, but you're right again."

Castiel laughed.

"Now what?" Getting up from my bed, I went to look at myself in the mirror. I looked at my long, long ginger hair and wondered what to do with it for another day. I like my hair, it's long, it's shiny, but god damn it why should there be so many hair styles in the world? And I can't just go out with hairstyle 'Sup Im'ma caveman'.

"We can go to the woods. Maybe take something to drink, and drink it while exploring?" Castiel suggested.

Actually I wasn't really listening to him, because I had concentrated into my reflection asking myself what should I do with my hair?

"Braid." He said reading my thoughts. Maybe he noticed that I'm not listening. Actually a braid sounds fantastic. Fast and easy. Even comfortable.

"Great idea!" I nodded approvingly.

"Uh." He sighted groggily and leaned his head on my bed looking at the ceiling.

I braided my hair as fast as I could, and my braid descended over my right shoulder. I turned around to face Castiel, putting hands over my hips victoriously I grinned at him.

"Let's go party." I said.

"Mh." Castiel sighted again.

"What? What is it?"

"You didn't listen to me just now."

"Ah no, yes. I was listening! You said something about the woods and umm… alcohol."

Castiel turned toward me raised his eyebrows and waited to see if I will continue.

"I don't know Castiel." Sitting in front of him on the ground he looked at me still displeased. I fixed my skirt so he won't be able to see my panties. I looked at him with innocent eyes. 'Let's stay just one day from this week sober." Of course, I was playing.

Castiel started to laugh. This laugh was loud and from the bottom of his hearth.

"God." He said between breaths. "For a second you got me there."

I smiled.

"Sure, sure. But seriously, let's drink when night falls, when we're with the others. We'll think about something else for the day."

"Uh, okay." He stared at the ceiling again.

While I was getting up I tugged my red shirt in my wine red skirt so they would look more normal, and this time I seriously started to think what to do today.

"Aren't you going to be a bit cold, outside?" Castiel said sarcastically.

"That aside, I love the lace of this vest." Enthusiastically I looked at myself in the mirror again.

"You're not yourself Sophronia Reine."

"That happens sometimes." I turned around in circle.

"Concentrate please! What are we going to do today?" Castiel was getting angry. Well I can't blame him.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I got a bit carried away." I said this with serious tone in the end, and opened my wardrobe. From there I took, one long winter jacket with the almost same wine red color, but more dark. Like blood. Once Lysender said that it looked like I'm from the Victorian Era, but in vampire style.

"A bit?! I'm feeling like a fashion consultant here."

I stuck my tongue out.

"Alexy would do better job." I put my jacket on. It was covering my knees, and I really hoped that I won't freeze to death in the middle of January.

"This kid. I can't believe he's still single, after everything that happened."

"He's 18 Castiel. He can take care of his own actions, and feelings. Now let's go angel."

We went out. My Aunt wasn't home, and I was really happy. The last two years, when I started to drink, smoke and skip school, the closeness between as started to fade away. And now if she catch me how I'm going out, in the middle of the day, with skipped classes, she would yell at me, again. I was sick of it, really.

"It's a bit chilly today." Castiel said sarcastically watching how my feet were trembling. My shoes barely reached my ankles, my jacket was almost reaching my knees, my legs were half bare, and yeah outside was – 2°C. But today I was in this mood.

"I like this skirt." I said insistently.

"Yeah, and the lace too." He rolled his eyes. "Where are these days when my nice best friend was wearing jeans?"

"That was yesterday!" While I was looking at him with indignantly face he took one cigarette from his package and looked around thinking.

"And the times where she would wear boots and cool T-shirts with her favorite bands."

"Castiel! I'm cold!"

He drew from his cigarette and looked at me with satisfaction.

"What were you thinking when you were getting dressed?"

"How long it has been since I last wore a skirt?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, you got me. How long has it been since I wore _this_ skirt."

"And you decided to wear it today, for...?" He was still staying in one place, while I started to jump from leg to leg.

"God, I hate you! Because I wanted Amber to see it, so I could see her eyes roll on the ground."

"Thank god my best friend is actually here."

"Castiel let's go somewhere, I CAN'T STAND ANYMORE."

"I know the perfect place." He smirked.

We found ourselves in the café in front of the school.

"Hey genius, we _must _be sick right now. What if the headmistress walks in."

He looked at me with mistrust and confusion.

"And then what? She will grab us by the ears and kick us back to school?"

I sighted. Castiel was actually right, anyways it wasn't good idea to come exactly here.

"Also do you know who is coming frequently here?" He grinned at me.

"Hm, let me think." I actually knew very well. As we got inside. Actually no. As soon as I saw the school I knew where he's taking us and why. "One little bitchy blonde thing, and her as much bitchy besties?"

"Ding dong, we have a winner here!" Castiel was about to ruffle my hair, but I didn't allow it.

"And what is the price?" I said with smirk on my face.

"Here." He gave me a cigarette.

"Thank you" I took it and continued to smile.

The waitress came and took our orders.

"One coffee for me and a small martini for him." I said and turned to look at the window. The people who work here know us. All of us. They never ask here fir our ID cards, or anything else.

The place is little, but cozy. They play different types of music, but mostly jazz. Also there was a stage for people who wanted to show themselves. We were sitting on two sofas and coffee table between them. When Castiel finished his last cigarette, I lightened mine.

"We can call the others."

"Now?"

"Yeah, why not? If Amber comes after them, at least they would be here for the show. I have so much to get back at her."

"Should I take them popcorn?" He said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"You can also take the camera." I joined his tone, while I drew out from my cigarette angrily.

I wrote some messages to Lysender, the twins, Rosaliya and Kim. Also tried to get into contact with Kentin but obviously his phone was shut off. Lysender won't be happy that we skipped classes again, but I can't blame him.

"Kentin isn't at school." I said as I red the message from the brunette boy. It seems he hasn't turned his phone off. Sometimes he scares me when he just ignores everybody.

"You called him too?"

"Yeah, why not? We know him since toddlers."

"Sure, but he became an annoying bastard with time."

"Castiel you're wrong. What about us?"

"He was so lumpish when we were little." Castiel took one big sip from his glass. "All of a sudden he got through a military school, and boom he became a big deal now. He even kissed Amber. That's bullshit."

I shrugged.

"Every person needs confidence."

Castiel sighted.

"I prefer to stay with Nathaniel in one, then him."

I looked at him sadly. He was standing Nathaniel more than before, after the truth about his ex-girlfriend Deborah came to light. But I still don't get it what is his problem with Kentin. Yeah, sure they got into a real fight more often, and nobody can tear them apart, till the other one was unconsciousness, but they always fought for stupid things. Not something important.

"I thought you could stand each other at least a little"

"What the hell brought you to this conclusion?!" Castiel asked me, with what was more likly to be disapointment than anger.

"Last time you didn't brake his face." I laughed and then put my cigarette off. Peripherally I saw something familiar. Something blonde. I looked at the door to see who was coming in. Luckily I was sitting on the sofa that was facing the door, and Castiel was on the opposite one. So he has a nice look at the wall behind me.

What the hell?! What the hell was Nathaniel doing at the café? What the hell was doing Nathaniel here when we have classes too.

"What is it?" Castiel asked me. I frozen in place, not breathing. My cigarette was long ago turned off, also Nathaniel didn't even noticed us. How do you not notice two people with red and ginger hair, which could be seen from plane?!

"How interesting." I nodded to Castiel to look at the direction where Nathaniel was. Someone came after him. Melody?

I wanted to burst out laughing. But if I did this now I would never be able to know what these two were doing at a time like this.

Castiel saw the newcomers and immediately realized something was about to happen. We weren't exactly the 'rumoring' type of people, but you know, it's always good to know something about somebody and use it to your advantage.

Castiel leaned a bit down on his place, so they won't be able to see his red hair and looked at me. On the other side, I was one head lower than Castiel so I don't think they would notice me. I hope.

Obviously I will do the dirty job. Of course.

I placed a little bit of my hair in front of my face, in hopes they won't recognize my face if they see me. I looked at their direction. They sat on a normal dining table.

The waitress came to take their order, and they ordered something in a slapdash motion without even looking at the menu. They started to talk about something, but I wasn't able to hear them very well. At one point because of the music, at other because they were actually a little bit far away. Melody wasn't looking Nathaniel at his eyes. Actually she was looking everywhere else but his eyes. Nathaniel's face was showing dismay if something had happened. Melody than looked at him after saying something, to see his reaction. He looked at her regretfully, and now she was furiously blushing trying to not look him in the eyes again.

Oh, my God I can't believe this. I bet 5$ and all my reputation that after 3 years of hidden love she just confessed to him. And he's going to dumb her.

"Castiel." I whispered afraid not to draw attention. "I think you would like to enjoy this." I smiled. This would be the rumor of the month, and I would be too sorry for the poor Melody to tell it to everyone. Damn it. Castiel peeked at them.

Nathaniel said something to her. Melody tried to give him an answer, but the waitress came again. After going away, Melody refused to talk again, and was still looking around. Nathaniel said something to her which sounded like 'I'm sorry.' The bastard really dumbed her. I looked at Castiel to see if he was still looking the show. He was watching with raised eyebrow, and wasn't sure how to respond to the scene.

Melody was now crying and Nath started to shift in his place.

Castiel turned around to look at me.

"This idiot will stay forever a virgin."

"I know right. And they would be so cute together. He would most probably work in an office or a desk job, and she would most probably be a teacher at a kindergarten or a school. They would have two really smart kids, and a dog. Also they would be like really rich." While I was playing the story in my head Castiel was looking at me like he was about to puke.

"I prefer to kiss my grandmother then continue to listen to this bullshit."

I giggled.

"Sorry."

"Today you're in a really strange mood." Castiel noted. I stuck my tongue out at him, and looked at their table again. They were still sitting there. What a gentleman, he would calm down the poor girl, and skip one or two classes.

"So where was I?" I looked at my phone again, fed up enough with their story. "Armin is in Romania."

Castiel nearly spit into his glass.

"What?!"

"Yeah… He got bored here and decided to take a walk."

"Kill me now. To take a 'walk' she says." Castiel said that, while making air quotes.

"And Alexy is thinking to go shopping after school."

"Of course." I heard him whisper under his nose. "And after that?"

"He would most probably join us here."

"Mhm." Castiel nodded.

"But I don't believe we would stay here all day."

"Something from Lysender?" He asked me ignoring my last sentence.

"Nope. I think he's in class, and maybe he hasn't heard his phone."

Castiel looked at Nathaniel.

"I don't think we have classes now"

Maybe he was right. I looked at the screen of my phone again. Where the hell is this guy then?!

"Leave it be, maybe he has lost it somewhere, and now is thinking about new lyrics for a song."

New lyrics? Oh how long has it been since they last did a concert.

"Are you thinking of doing a concert soon?

Castiel just shrugged.

"I don't know. We are still without an official drummer." The last time they did concerts surprisingly Nathaniel helped them. I was singing with them from time to time when they need a female voice for song, but it wasn't exactly my thing.

"It would be cool." I tried to encourage him. He needed more enthusiasm for this things, but after the fails to find a normal agent and a normal job, Castiel started to drop this idea in the deep of his mind. I didn't like to see him like that. Music was in his blood, and he loved it. It was one of the things that makes him really happy.

Someone popped beside us, and I had the hopes that it would be Lysender by any chance.

"What are you doing here?!" Castiel growled. I turned to see who have visited us.

"Nathaniel?!" I think I raised my eyebrows into my hair, becoming one. Shit. When did he noticed us?

"Sophronia, Castiel." He nodded at me, then at Castiel, but I saw in his eyes that the least he wanted to do is to stay here. Like he was about to puke from just breathing the same air as us.

"Bye Nathaniel." I said, as I looked at my smartphone again. I'm really trying not be a bitch, but I don't want to hear another lesson about my life. Well maybe I am.

I felt how he looked at me angrily. But I really didn't care.

"I think the girl told you to do something a second ago." Castiel tried to shoo him for me. "Be a nice guy and leave as be. Leave us like you left Melody." Castile smiled at him with one golden 24k smile.

Nathaniel clutched his head and tried to calm himself down, obviously wanting to tell us something.

"Why aren't you in class right now?" He asked, ignoring Castiel.

"Because we can, sweety." I looked at him spitefully. "No matter what you tell rhe headmistrss we will still get away alive. No matter what you do against us, we'll still survive. Even if they kick us out of school, we'll get into another." I hissed in the end. "Leave us alone, both of us have mothers to take care of us, you're not one." If my look could kill I think Nath would be dead, when we were still 7.

"Where are your parents now?"

"Oh sorry blondy we're not like you. Your mother is so caring about you that you can't even have a girlfriend without her permission."

I thought Castiel was bluffing, but maybe there's something true in his words.

"Fuck off." Nathaniel growled. He looked at me one last time, and I saw how the last glimpse of hope in his eyes for me to change just died.

People change Nath. I'm sorry you were one of these people.

"You will never find a girlfriend. Only your mother will, and it will be only for money." Castile continued, while drinking the last sip of his Martini.

Nathaniel turned again to him and obviously he was fed with this conversation.

"You would never succeed in life. You would die in a bar, drinking with the same shits as you." He said quietly and went out.

Oh that was so much '5 years old fight' that I burst in laughter.

"Was he doing some witch crafting to us?"

"Kind of. And I'm absolutely sure that next week he'll come here with a 'girlfriend'."

"You're kidding." I won't believe that he would do such a thing.

"Man pride."

"I don't believe."

"Okay, here's the deal. If we see him with a girl the following week, you would go there, and with your beautiful girl charm will make him fall in love with you. After another week you're going to leave him."

"So, I have a week, right?"

"Yes."

"It's on!" I knew what he was thinking. Both of us knew Nathaniel since we were little kids, and he was thinking that he was the same bastard he was as kid. He was worse than both of us actually. So he would be able heartlessly to play around with girls. But I'm sure he won't be able to do such thing. He would be too scared.

I won't talk about me when I was little, because for me everything was good and magic. Friendship, and rainbows. Oh, and also I was real good friend with Amber. But I don't know what type of blood flows in their family, they're all so strange, and change so fast.

"But on the other hand, if he doesn't come with a girl then my role is unnecessary and I win the bet."

"Sure."

"And you will wear a bright pink dress, I will do your make-up and you would go around searching for 'customers'."

"You mean I'll be a bitch."

"Yes." I smiled deviously.

He sighted tiredly, but then looked at me with a smirk on his face. Okay, so the bet was on, and Castiel was obviously sure, that we'll actually see Nathaniel with a girl.

* * *

**A/N: Hello people :) I'm here with a new fic for you. This idea kinda popped in my head last year, but I was too lazy to actually start it. I'm not too sure if I should continue it with M rate or skip M rated parts and do it T. Please give me your review about this, because it's really important for the story. Also ANY review about this would be amazing! **

**About this character, she'll be a lot different then my other, and I won't give you any spoilers about her. You might kinda hate her from the beginning, but I promise good things about her ;)**

**Also Nathaniel would be badass, but you'll see more about him in the next chapters.**

_**PLEASE R&amp;R**_

**And in the end, I own nothing T-T !**


End file.
